


太子爷莫非有隐疾？

by hiriko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, 古风
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 02:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiriko/pseuds/hiriko





	太子爷莫非有隐疾？

西木野真姬也勉强算个武将。  
但是对于她来说，比起中军师、镇军将军的官职，她更喜欢用太子洗马这个官来形容自己。不是因为太子洗马官品高，而是作为一个忠贞不二的太子党，太子周边的身份能给她更多的便利。  
太子是一国的储君。而当今圣上小泉蝶夜只有这一个皇子，因此并不存在立储之争这个说法，出生没多久这个皇子就被立了太子。如今的太子长到弱冠，生的面如冠玉，性格仁厚温和，据说看一眼就能令人如沐春风，因此为了在太子身边多少人都挤破了脑袋。而最近太子爷在半个月前的大婚，更是令王国中多少妙龄的泽兑和地坤心碎。  
虽然同为天乾的西木野真姬不因这种事而心碎，但是她现在确实被一件很烦人的事所困扰，如果不将其解决，恐怕只能就地把自家那个双马尾小地坤拉出来爽爽才能解除自己的烦躁心情了。  
“请问，您，到底是想说什么。”  
虽然用的是敬语却兀自已咬牙切齿，在她面前趴在桌子上的人却依旧像没听到一样，大有“任凭风吹雨打，我自岿然不动”的架势。金茶色被精心打理好的短发颓废的耷拉在头顶，连带着在天乾中算是非常温柔的脸和脖子一块儿被掩埋了去，时不时的还在桌案上翻了一下。颇有不学无术的纨绔子弟为情所困的架势。然而她身上镶金边儿的长袍，黑底蘸白中枣红和金丝构成的龙一条条缠过却隐含着不可忤逆的威严，额头上依旧耷拉着但是确实实实在在的冠冕前后垂着11道旒，每道旒上有赤黄青白黑共11颗玉珠亮明了她的身份，俨然正是前不久大婚在家结果第二日就出朝赈灾现在才退朝的的那位太子爷，小泉花阳。  
只是此刻即使是身着朝服，她也完全收敛了自己身为太子和天乾的双重压迫，只留下一个失魂落魄的魂魄对青梅竹马撒娇。  
真姬终于受不住了：“殿下，麻烦您把您头上的冠冕拿下来行吗？我看了心里不舒服。”  
“啊啊……抱歉啊QAQ”  
对面的太子爷发出了令人震撼的少女般的嘤咛，双手用力把头顶沉的过人的冠冕拿下来。这一不拿下来还好，拿下来那头金茶发显得更乱了，仿佛就像被媳妇儿踢出家门一样。  
不……说不定还真的是这样。  
真姬打量着花阳，出自发小的同情叹了口气：  
“是因为海未吧。”  
“……！真姬酱怎么知道……”  
问我怎么知道，怕不是皇宫之外在年轻人耳中都传遍了。真姬叹了口气，修长的手指卷着头发：  
“都已经传开了，说是太子爷有隐疾，至今都还没标记太子妃呢。”  
“？！！！一派胡言！！！我怎么、怎么可能……”  
果然是天乾就忍不住被人说这个，花阳怒发冲冠拍案而起，好看的紫色眼睛像烧起来的酒：  
“我可是……我可是太子！货真价实的成年天乾！”  
“储君要保持冷静。”真姬淡淡的说，花阳就像霜打的茄子一样直接蔫了下来，伸手撑着自己的头。  
“为什么会有这种传言啊……”  
“我怎么知道，不过你人气那么高，不见得是空穴来风。”  
“虽然我一直没有标记海未酱……”  
“所以你就多带着你的太子妃出去溜达溜达……诶？！！！”  
刚才才说过要保持镇静的西木野真姬一下子突然睁大了眼睛：“花阳你说什么？”  
“诶？我说过了呀，我还没有标记海未……”  
“你你你你和她大婚半个月了都没有标记海未？！”  
真姬用一副看着智障低龄儿的表情看着花阳，结果花阳就非常乖巧的用智障低龄儿的表情认真的点了点头。作为一个正值年轻气盛时期的年轻天乾真姬一下子蒙蔽了，她用力捋了一把自己的帅脸，努力装出一个无事发生实际上已经抽搐的表情。  
“为、为什么啊……”  
“因为我不太会……”  
“这玩意儿还用学？！”  
真姬感觉自己的三观已经完全崩裂了。天啊，如果这位宅心仁厚的太子爷不会标记自己的地坤这件事流传出去，可是比传太子有隐疾还危险的多啊。  
大概花阳也是看不下去真姬已经变得葱绿葱绿的脸，花阳挠了挠自己的头发，不无歉意的说道：  
“诶多……其实我也不是什么都不会……”  
“那你还……”  
“因为担心不太熟练会伤害到海未酱嘛……所以，大婚那一夜，海未酱明明已经解开衣服趴在账内等我了，结果我因为不知道下面的草丛里插哪里，然后就在哪里纠结了很久……”  
“……”  
“海未酱也催过我，但是我怕弄痛她就不敢动……”  
“……”  
“再然后……她就突然脸喷热气，大喊着‘不知廉耻’钻到被窝里了。而且再也不理我了。”  
“……”  
“然后我第二天一时冲动就答应出门赈灾了……今天才刚下朝回来……觉得这样不行就来问你了……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……那个，真姬酱？”  
“……”  
“……真姬酱？”  
“……我觉得吧。”  
西木野真姬终于抬起头耷拉起自己绝望表情的眼皮，深吸了一口气以超过花阳三倍的力气拍案而起：  
“人家那明明都是脱光了衣服等你去上她了！结果你自己因为胆小陌生让人家姑娘生气？你是想笑死我吗？！”  
“诶？可是真姬酱你一点都不像高兴的样子……”  
“高兴你个头！啊啊啊啊我要被你气死了，你看这个！”  
真姬风风火火的跑到一边，拿过来一本书。  
“这可是本朝最聪明的天才，西国公，当朝大司马、幽州牧领司隶校尉西木野……瑞妃的女儿西木野真姬大人写的《御坤十八式》！”  
真姬愤怒的把书拍在桌子上，一手插着腰，以一副无论是对于人臣还是西木野家来说都是特别失礼的一副形象用中指关节敲着书面，简直要把书本按碎。花阳摆出一副认真的样子表示自己在听西木野将军这一套操作，然后她站直了腰，可爱的歪了歪头：  
“啊咧？”

即使是不太明白到底发生了什么事情，花阳也知道真姬确实是一心为了她好。能让这位平日严肃锐利的战略家露出一副逗比表情的，大概也就只有自己了。  
花阳下了轿进入内院，打发走引路的仆从，迎着月光在院子里逛荡。熟悉的东宫让她觉得非常舒适，庭院里盛开的桃花的味道也让她有些心乱神迷。说不清为什么，这味道与褪掉脂粉之后，太子妃身上的水甜信息素味道倒是极为相似。  
不知不觉花阳走到了演武场。花阳从小就爱桃花，东宫里种满了桃树，演武场也是被她建在了桃花盛开之处，此处盛开之时粉红色的漩涡浓稠的带来一阵香风。花阳练的桃花剑虽然以剑气为主，然而剑锋引于剑气之内，认真的时候剑锋能把缓缓飘落的桃花瓣儿斩落的整整齐齐。  
然而此刻也有一道倩影停留在桃花树之下。她手中拿的不是花阳腰间的剑，而是一把褐色的长弓。夜间不比早间，月光完全不如日光明显，更谬论还在桃花随风而落之时多数桃花会阻碍射箭的视线。如果被要求在公开场合射箭的话，花阳是没把握射中的。还好现在园田海未似乎还没有发现她已经在她身后，整个人已经沉浸在了月光下这个射箭的动作中了。  
她从箭筒中抽出一根箭，相比较其他的箭要粗重一些，在要求及其精准的射击之中，连风的走向都会成为射箭不准确的因素之一，自然是要尽力避免这些可能存在的问题。  
海未拉弓搭弦，月光和视线平成一线，张腕引弦。一道漆黑的雷光从花阳的眼前闪过，手中的力道远超常人，冲过去的地方简直能把一阵桃花卷了起来。  
正中红心。  
这几乎是花阳完全做不到的水平，花阳的嘴巴因为惊讶而微微张开。  
“早就知道海未酱的射术高超，没想到竟然能达到这种地步……”  
她和海未从她单纯是车骑将军园田深空的女儿的时候就认识了，自觉的也算是互相了解。海未出嫁前曾经做到过中郎将，统领弓骑兵部队。现在海未嫁给花阳，弓骑兵的指挥官换成了她的弟弟园田海斗。当年的海未就以射术高超在年轻一辈里闻名，和高坂穗乃果、南小鸟同时成为同龄人中最早的一批中郎将。  
还未等花阳回忆起当年的事迹，桃花树下的少女突然开始了动作，第二支箭从箭筒中抽出，这支箭比起刚才那支要细很多，正当花阳以为海未要加大难度的时候，箭筒沙沙的从里面倒出了第三支、第四支箭。  
……？！难道……  
一个疯狂而充满挑战的想法蹿到了花阳的脑海里，海未也很配合的迅速用行动给予了她回答。第二支箭被搭在弦上，拉弓引弦，箭尖朝向了靶心的方向。  
飞矢！  
月光和弓弦构成折角，拉弓放箭，箭心在漫天花雨中以直线冲出包围圈，正中红心。然而这还远远没有结束，第三根箭不知道什么时候已经被搭在了弓上。  
居然是连射？  
“喝啊！”  
还没等花阳反应过来，第三根箭就随着第二根箭射出去的一道弧光追了出去，杀出重重的桃花包围圈，箭心穿过了一道薄薄的桃花瓣，不知道用力何来，桃花瓣竟然没有被硬生生扯碎，反而是跟着海未的箭被狠狠地钉死在红心上。  
“好箭法！！！”  
眼看爱人表现出这么精彩的射术，纵使是身为皇太子的小泉花阳也为之激动，忍不住喝彩出声。花阳这一吼不要紧，暴露了自己在人家背后的身份不说，射箭人也被狠狠地动摇了。秀丽的眉头倏地皱起，手指微微颤抖起来只能为了维持住箭心的平衡不得不把箭拉的更远，结果就是和第一支箭一样粗的箭直接以强大的力道直接射碎了靶子，靶子的一半孤零零的挂在桃树上，而那支犯了错误的箭也非常不听话的逸了出去，钉在树枝上入木三分，桃花纷纷凋落如雨。  
“啊……”  
“您、您……”  
花阳刚准备道歉，结果面前海未的表情变得更加惊恐，好像是自己在做什么不得了的事结果被抓包了一样，还没等花阳说什么，海未立刻就蹲下身子给花阳请安，花阳只得一脸苦笑的把海未扶起来。  
“啊……不要这么着急啦，我打扰到你了吗？”  
“没、没有的事……倒是我没注意到您回来了……”  
花阳挠了挠头。连敬语的习惯都改不了，我明明是为了不守规矩而出生的啊。此时此刻新婚夫妻小别离的心情突然在月光下的花阳心中荡漾起来，都说小别胜新婚，海未平时常服是个温柔美丽的少女地坤，此刻难得一见的帅气一面也非常吸引人。即使背着月光，海未的脸依旧清澈，淡雅不施粉黛的脸也和平湖相似，这让花阳禁不住多看了几眼。  
海未酱，真好看啊……  
“海未酱……”  
“……”  
无意识的按捻出口，花阳轻唤自己妻子的名字，想要凝视她的眼睛。紫色的瞳孔中的温度似乎是太过炽烈了点，橙色的瞳孔和紫色的瞳孔交汇只是一刹，海未就慌慌张张的躲开了目光，绯云蹭蹭蹭的飘到了脸上：  
“如、如果您没有什么事的话！我就先告退了！”  
“啊……等、等等……”  
完全没想到会是这种展开的花阳目瞪口呆，海未趁着她发愣的当儿捂着通红的脸飞也似的逃走了。走的时候还卷走了一阵桃花，两种相似的香气从鼻尖溜走，等到花阳反应过来，凋零的桃花中只有自己的薄薄的米饭味道的香味了。  
“啊……”  
花阳苦恼的挠了挠头，完全怪罪于自己居然会忍不住释放信息素，还会把天乾的信息素会让地坤产生反应并且产生畏惧这么重要的事忘掉的事情了。  
忧郁的叹了口气，花阳走到树下准备把那根插到桃花树上的箭拔下来，结果那支箭意外的重，花阳使劲拔出来之后发现桃花树枝上居然被嵌进了几寸的一个大口子。  
这个力道……真的是女性地坤能有的吗……？  
花阳的脑海中忍不住想起了另外一个发小绚濑绘里出征凉州之前听说自己要娶海未时意味深长的笑容，再想到了高坂中郎将那个地坤妹妹诡异的酒量，黑金袍子下的年轻天乾肉体嘶吼出自己年少时的口头禅——  
“谁来救救我啊！”

将门虎女，可能，真的，名不虚传吧……  
就算如此，自己想要和海未身心都结合在一起的心思是没有变的。  
花阳踏出白玉制的浴池，乳白色的质地相映着质地类似的属于女性天乾的嫩白肤色。她摊开双臂让宫女为其更衣，黑黄相间的袍子被披在身上的时候，真姬瞪得双眼发红的谆谆教导莫名浮现在脑海：  
“总之今天说什么也得标记她！拿出你出征的勇气来！这东西拖不得花阳你知道不知道啊！”  
知道啊……怎么能不知道呢。金茶发的皇太子叹了口气。太久不标记太子妃，不仅会传出离心离德，甚至还会引起别有用心的臣子进女等等。无论是出于自己爱着海未的感性，还是出于维持稳定性的理性，花阳都不想看到这样的画面。  
拨开宫中垂着的一层层暗紫色的纱幔，室内熏香的气息随风而来。花阳一向不喜欢这种浓重熏人的味道，今天尤甚，都说地坤被标记之后味道会变得更加浓郁和甜美，她不想要这细微的差别被熏香模糊了去。哪怕本来就是催情的玩意儿。  
纱幔之后又是随风而动的纱帐。象牙质的榻足够放下四五个人，七颗不同颜色的宝石嵌在榻的朝外一边，好似北斗七星的形状但是又并非如此，单纯而直接的表现着自己的特别。骨白色的帐子从棚顶上落下来，顶上则嵌着一大颗夜明珠，无光自亮，光线淡淡的泛着温柔的光，连同帐幕一起投影到塌边坐着玉梳头的蓝发太子妃身上。这段光景就像影像一样被录入了太子紫色的瞳孔并且化成了底片。  
“太子真是适合夜明珠啊，性格温柔又无光自亮。”  
花阳的母亲、也是当今圣上将夜明珠送给花阳的时候曾经对她这么说。可此刻小泉花阳却觉得，比起她自己夜明珠似乎更适合小泉海未，她本身就是像深海一样清澈又安静的女子，夜明珠温柔的光照亮到海底，温温暖暖的，更能让她的美朦胧了点，反而更有诱惑力。花阳忍不住咽了口口水。  
海未还在对着镜子梳头，似乎在想什么事情，连花阳来了都不知道。直到一双细腻而温暖的手从海未手中接过梳子：  
“海未酱在想什么？”  
“啊……”  
海未忙转头，花阳不知道什么时候已经神不知鬼不觉的绕到了海未背后，接过海未的梳子替她梳理头发。太子的手保养得当，完全没有同龄天乾的粗糙，反而比多少女性泽兑还要柔嫩。  
“不要动。”花阳低声。  
刚因为受惊而准备起身的海未闻声立马坐稳了，花阳细嫩的手轻轻地替海未梳着头发：“其实我很久之前就想过，等我娶了老婆啊，我一定要给她梳梳头发，毕竟是结发夫妻嘛。”  
“这对您……”  
“叫我的名字。”语气中罕见的带了几分严厉，海未一下子服了软：“……花阳。”  
花阳微微歪头对海未轻轻一笑。  
“我不是很在乎礼节问题，因为很麻烦，花阳，希望看到海未轻松自如的样子呢。”  
或许是花阳的眼神太过炽热，海未的脸上飘上两层绯云，微微低下头表示回应：“我一直想这样称呼你。”  
“就这样称呼就好，只要不是在朝廷上。”玉梳划过海未修长而整齐的发梢，花阳双手扶着海未的肩膀让她看着铜镜：“看看如何？虽然我不是很会梳头啦。”  
“很……很整齐了。”  
“那就好。”  
海未把玉梳子收起来，小心翼翼的望向花阳的脸，却发现花阳也在看着她。橙瞳与紫瞳相对，彼此都因为对方眼中的炽热而想退了一步，但是都坚持了下来。绯色在两个人的脑海中膨胀，耳畔觉得嗡嗡嗡的同时，属于那个人的面孔则被更深刻的印在脑海里。  
这个人真好看。  
无论是不是有着情人眼里出西施的加成，她都真的好看。近在咫尺的情动根本没办法压抑信息素的味道，海未能感受到花阳身上散发的温甜香味还有一点点的松烟入墨的文香，一想到这是即将要标记她的味道，就愈发的让人动情。  
然而心中所怀有的罪恶感一直让她没办法好好的对花阳展开作为地坤最原始的那一面。那一日由于自己的懦弱，打碎了花阳仅此一次的春宵。尽管花阳如果用强的话海未也不会拒绝，但是她太过温柔，居然就这样忍了下去。第二天花阳南下赈灾，居然这事就拖到了今天。  
但是无论如何……也都是自己有错在先。为自己的懦弱向花阳道歉，然后对她展示出原本的自己，这才是身为太子妃的海未此时此刻应该做的。  
如此想好了的海未拉了拉花阳的袖子：“花阳……”  
“海未酱！”  
自己的手臂却被有力的多的手劲抓紧，紧接着意气风发的紫色双瞳不知道因为什么原因填满了斗志，气势汹汹的伴随着天乾的威压几乎要把海未按倒在床上：  
“我知道我们现在一定有很多话想要和对方说，但是直接说出口未免太不合气氛了，接下来我要做一些事情还请海未酱配合我，可以吗？”  
“……诶？”

“唔啊啊……我怎么看不太懂啊。”  
“……都怪属下管教不力，这么简单的本能性事情居然不能让太子爷明白。也罢，我就给你演示演示吧。”  
真姬捂着自己的半张帅脸努力让自己显得很帅，挥挥手叫来一个婢女：“快把夫人请过来。”  
“是。”  
婢女告退，不一会儿一位身材娇小的少女地坤穿着红色的蜀锦从屏风后面转了出来，看见花阳，吃了一惊，倒头便拜：  
“臣妾参见太子殿下……咦咦咦咦？！！”  
后面的声音单论叫法实在是有点失礼，但是这也怪不得妮可，因为西木野将军早就一下子从座位上蹦了起来一个饿虎扑食朝妮可飞了出去，伸手撑住墙一把把她壁咚在墙角，吓得妮可什么敬语都忘了，只能努力贴在墙角，抓紧了自己的裙摆，脸色煞白：  
“真真真姬酱你在做什么？！这可是在殿下面前啊！”  
“啊，放心，这个处天乾还在自己纠结着呢。花阳看见了吗？”为了强调自己这个“壁咚”的动作，真姬用壁咚着妮可的那条胳膊用力锤了三下墙：“看、重、点。”  
“哦哦哦！！”花阳似乎终于找回了自己失去的脑细胞，目光停留在真姬壁咚妮可的那条胳膊上，用力点了三下头。“明白明白！”  
“希望你能明白。”真姬苦笑着松了手，终于逃过一劫的妮可拍着不存在的胸溜了出去倒茶了。“不过只有这个，可能还不太保险。”  
“请真姬酱教我更保险的方法！”  
“那你可找对人了，没有什么地坤是我撩不到的。”真姬昂着头让自己的刘海盖住一只眼：“这是第一招，我就教你三招，这三招你学会保证手到擒来。”  
“请赐教！”  
“这好办。”  
不一会儿妮可冲好茶回来了，刚准备告退，结果被真姬一把搂住，一口气静悄悄的吹在妮可的耳际。奇迹发生了，怀中的娇小少女一下子脸涨得通红，从头顶红到了耳朵根。  
“哦哦哦哦哦！！！”花阳忍不住拍手叫好。  
“百试百灵。特别是对娇羞型的。”无视了妮可羞怒的眼神和乱蹬的小腿，真姬轻描淡写的避开正在往自己脸上抓的娇嫩小手：“按理来说告诉你这两招就可以百战百胜了，但是为了保险，我就把压箱底的一招教给你吧。”  
“请真姬酱教我！”  
“这好办。”真姬松开抱着妮可的手臂，妮可的脚尖终于接触到了地面，内心的恐惧感告诉妮可这绝对不是可以久待的问题，必须赶紧撤退。妮可匆匆忙忙行了个礼准备溜之大吉，结果真姬又一把冲了上来，妮可见势不妙忍不住飞起一脚把真姬踢飞，真姬在空中打了个诡异的旋儿落地重新朝着妮可冲过去，双臂一开直接把妮可紧紧地抱在怀里，属于标记过的天乾的西红柿味信息素一下子充满了妮可的鼻腔，地坤的作用忍不住双腿打颤，居然被真姬强行发情了。  
“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！！！”如此神奇的场面在花阳面前出现还是第一次，花阳赶紧捂住鼻子不让鼻血喷出来。“好厉害啊真姬酱！”  
“哼哼哼，只要把这三招拿出来，你肯定能顺利标记你那个娇美的太子妃的。”真姬抬起头撩起了自己的刘海，露出了一个“我超帅”的表情：“微臣还有点事情，恕不能长久接待太子了。”  
“真姬酱真的是帮了我大忙了！我这就回去试试！”  
“恕臣不能远送。”  
花阳走后，真姬狞笑着看着身下因为被真姬直接当面释放了一波信息素而陷入情感迷乱的妮可，嘱咐下人关上了大门：“来吧，妮可酱，明天我休沐，我们来做点让我们快乐的事情吧。”  
“？？？真姬酱你别过来！太子您过来就是坑妮可的吧？！”  
当然这话是现在的妮可既不敢又没有力气说出来的话了。娇小可爱的地坤被天乾连拉带抱的拖回了内室，淫糜的哼叫声慢慢从里向外传了出来……

绚濑绘里出征凉州前花阳宴请过绘里。那一天绘里喝高了说了很多话，她说真姬是个情场老手，只是遇到妮可之后收敛了。  
真姬的表情非常尴尬：“你快喝吧，你不说话没人把你当哑巴。”  
不过这么傲娇的真姬都不反驳那肯定就是实话了。因此对于真姬的方法，花阳并不是不信的。现在既然这位封刀的“武林高手”沉下心来教了自己几招，那就一定要学到精髓，花阳在心底暗下决心。  
“海未酱。”  
听到呼唤声的海未抬起头脸色绯红的看着自己，那表情如红透了的樱桃甚至泛着迷离的紫色，看的花阳心儿砰砰跳，恨不得此时此刻生吞一石米饭来压抑自己喷薄而出的快感。  
虽然接下来的做法，可能会让海未酱非常害羞……  
但原谅我海未酱，因为接下来我想让你更娇羞更可爱的样子啊。  
花阳咬紧牙关，抱定必死的决心抬起手臂，“咚”地用力锤了一下墙。  
“……！”  
好看饱满的腮帮子应声鼓起，这一下的用力着实不小，光是反震都震得花阳骨头发麻。  
花阳疼的甩了甩胳膊，眯眼看着海未，却发现对方脸上并没有多大的变化，唯一多的就是瞳孔从深邃变成了充满疑问。  
咦……效果不明显？  
不对，不是壁咚吗？我哪儿做得不对？  
差在哪里了？花阳渗出了密密的冷汗，大脑飞速的运转。  
脑海中想起真姬那张恶心帅的脸和一字一句的壁咚着妮可的三连合击，再想想当时妮可羞涩的表情，脑海中真姬的那句话已经成为了唯一的曙光。  
“看、重、点。”  
对……重点！真姬酱说的是重点！  
重点……壁咚的重点是那个，这次一定不会错的！  
抱定了主意的花阳咬着牙，忍痛重新提起手臂……对着墙咚咚咚连锤三下。  
“嗷！”  
手臂处传来巨大的力道和剧痛，花阳一下子抱着右臂弹出榻外。一下的反震就如此厉害，三下可想而知。素日优雅文静的脸扭曲成画伯鹿笔下的某某某，花阳抽搐着一只眼抱着胳膊倚在榻边。  
“？？？？您没事吧！”  
急促的清澈声音刚出口，一双小巧的手立刻凑了上来，轻柔的抱起花阳的胳膊为她轻轻按摩着刚才锤墙的地方。花阳伸开胳膊接受着海未无微不至的抚慰，抱着祈祷的心情眯着眼睛瞟了海未一眼，却惊恐的发现刚才已经快要透到脖子根的红色已经完全消失不见，小脸吓得发白，满眼的爱意与羞涩也化成了担心。  
诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶？！！  
为什么、为什么会产生反效果啊！！！  
花阳整个脸是画伯鹿已经停不下来了，只是如果说刚才是疼的，现在就是被完全不知道为什么发生了这种状况而吓的。那只在海未细心按摩下的手已经快回复了知觉，另一只手惊魂未定的捂住自己的胸口。  
“怎、怎么办啊……真姬酱，救救我啊……”  
不、等等，等等花阳，冷静下来。  
花阳在短暂的惊慌之后用力的摇了摇头，迫使自己重新开始思考。  
真姬酱说过这个方法不一定保险，为了保险，真姬才教给自己三招不是吗？虽然“壁咚”不起效果，这不是还有“信息素爆炸”和“信息素卧倒”吗。  
只要拿出来，相信自己，一定没问题的！  
花阳加油！  
“您好受点了吗？”  
海未自然是不知道花阳剧烈的心理运动，只是因为刚才发生的事情担忧的看着花阳，小手轻轻的抚摸着她的右臂。花阳花了老大的劲儿才控制住自己的表情，微笑着摇了摇头。  
“没事就好，不过您对这墙……”  
“啊……刚才只是临时想到一点事情。”  
花阳低头看着自己的脚尖，突然抬起头，一把把海未酱拉进怀里。  
“花花花花阳？！”  
“……”  
被花阳难得这样霸道的揽进怀里，海未刚刚变白的脸上又泛起了彤云。  
“果然……有点用的啊。”  
花阳心中窃喜，目光转移到海未脑后修长的长发和长发下后颈处散发着水甜味信息素的腺体上。  
诶多……我记得真姬酱演示的是……  
这样吗？！  
花阳深吸一口气，对着海未脑后的头发猛吹一口气。海未整个刚被梳理好的三千青丝都被顶了出去，由于方向的原因，腺体都没能破开发丝。  
“……”  
“……”  
“……花阳？”  
“……”  
“……是因为我头发上有什么脏东西吗？”  
“……”  
花阳没能回答海未，在她发现自己吹了这一口气之后海未的耳朵从发红渐渐变白就整个人懵逼了。  
怎、怎么办啊真姬酱！谁来救救我啊！一点用都没有啊！！！  
花阳整个人脸色煞白欲哭无泪，就差直接策马出去直奔西木野府求救了。双手忍不住的打颤，眼眶几乎要饱含热泪。如果此刻面前出现一座米饭山，哪怕是抛下怀中的温香软玉花阳都会一头扎进去，吃到自己哭不出来为止。  
不……现在还不能放弃。  
还有最后一招……真姬酱教给我的，秘密杀器。  
只要用那个……一切都来得及！  
为了海未酱！  
为了我和海未酱的性福生活！  
我还决不能放弃！  
“花阳……”因为自己的丈夫一直没有给自己回答，海未整个人也是一脸愁容。刚想回头看看是怎么回事，环抱着自己的拘束就被松开了。花阳就这样沉默无声地下了床，走到自己面前，像一个摔跤手一样的，半倾着身子摊开了双臂。  
然后她就这样维持着一个和熊搏斗的动作，向前走了几步走到海未面前，抬起头看了海未一眼。  
闭上，又后退。  
又走到海未面前。  
又抬起眼睛，又闭上，又后退。  
“……”  
“……”  
“……花阳？”  
“……”  
“你是不是有哪里不舒服……我去找太医来？”  
“……”  
虽然嘴上是这么说，心里也确实有或多或少的担心，但是既然能生龙活虎的走来走去说明没事。于是海未可爱的歪着头思考花阳这个摔跤把式的含义。  
难道是花阳想和我摔跤？但是这里可是东宫内啊，而且真的有太子会和太子妃摔跤的吗？  
全然不知此刻的花阳因为海未再正常不过的表情陷入了长久的焦虑，脸色一点一点变冷，豆大的汗珠一颗颗落下来。  
为什么……为什么海未酱毫无反应？！  
我可是完全按照真姬的做法来的啊！  
啊啊啊！还有哪里不对吗？！！  
花阳咬着牙在脑海中冥思苦想。突然一个可怕的想法钻入脑海：  
对了！当时真姬第一次去抱妮可的时候，妮可酱是飞起一脚把真姬踢飞，真姬在空中打了个诡异的旋儿落地重新朝着妮可冲过去，双臂一开直接把妮可紧紧地抱在怀里然后释放信息素才成功的。  
那我只要被海未酱踢飞一次，然后对她释放信息素的话……  
想到这里的花阳目光变得悲壮，但是为了达成至高的目标，还是握紧了拳下定了决心。  
“海未酱，请你在下次我靠近你的时候，把我踢飞。”  
“？？！什……！”  
海未被花阳一句话惊的目瞪口呆，头摇的像拨浪鼓一样：  
“不行不行不行！我作为你的妻子，怎么能做这么大不敬的事情！”  
“海未酱拜托你了！我现在确实有很重要的事情需要你帮我！”  
“花阳这真的不可以！”  
“求你了海未酱！这是命令！我恕你无罪！快踢飞我！”  
“……！”  
没想到花阳居然会用命令的语气这么对自己说话，海未脸色大变，叹了一口气闭上了眼睛：  
“……作为新妇要听从丈夫的命令，作为臣子要听从君主的命令……这些，我都是知道的。”  
“……？”  
“我说我知道了，如果花阳命令我这么做的话……”  
“……那就，拜托海未酱了，一定要踢飞我哦。”  
看到海未低下头不敢和她目视但是最终点了点头，花阳露出了释怀的微笑。闭上眼深呼吸了一口气，朝着海未以摔跤的动作猛冲了过去。在马上就要撞上去的那一刹那，坐在榻上的蓝发太子妃突然睁开眼睛，一个旋踢把花阳直接踢出几尺远。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
别说在空中打个滚了，简直连刹住车的力道都没有。花阳连续退了十几步的距离，非常丢人的摔倒在了地上。倒飞出去的一刹那，花阳勉力释放了信息素，睁开眼睛想看到海未动情的表情。结果只看到自己的太子妃惊恐万状的冲了过来。过程中自己释放的那些信息素，似乎都被她无视去了。

“花阳！花阳！你没事吧！”  
花阳一半身体倚着墙，背后枕着海未细瘦的胳膊，丰满的胸口一起一伏。所幸海未是武家的女儿，还算能控制好自己的力道，因此就算花阳被踢飞，幸运的是倒是没受伤。花阳摇了摇自己乱蓬蓬的头发：  
“事倒是没有啦……”  
“……啊……，太好了……”  
有些颤抖的语气，被双手握紧的右手被什么凉丝丝的东西滴在上面，花阳睁眼一看，海未早已经忍不住堕下泪来。虽然花阳知道海未湿了眼眶绝对不是一次两次，但是这样的剧烈的悔恨和担忧，在那双好看的橙色瞳子里还是第一次。花阳用力朝里看去，满满的都是自己的影子。  
那双饱含着万千风情的眼眸，唯独没有情欲。  
怀着的歉意和升起的失落感一同涌出心房，花阳伸出手小心翼翼的拭去海未的眼泪。晶莹透彻的水珠轻轻的从指尖滑下来，流出一道亮银色的河流。  
“呜呜……对不起……对不起……花阳……”  
“诶？为什么要道歉啊。”  
花阳温柔地抚摸着海未的长发，露出了一个无奈的苦笑：  
“不想做那种事从来都不是海未的错，是我不应该强求你才对，对不起呀。”  
“……诶？”  
“如果那么不喜欢和我做的话也没有关系，今晚我会到书房去睡，海未酱放心就好。”  
“……诶？诶？！！！”  
紫瞳中忍不住浮现了一抹落寞直映到海未的瞳子里，却被花阳立刻扭头转开。花阳从地上爬起来朝着宫门的方向走去。从心底衍生出的恐惧感和失落冲垮了海未一直以来以羞耻虚掩着的心门，一把拽住了花阳的袍子。  
“诶？”  
被突然拉住虽然说不上生气，但是总是怔了一怔总是真的，花阳有生以来第一次被迫回头，海未姣好的面容被掩盖在深蓝色的刘海之下，抓住她袍子的手倏地揪紧。  
“……不讨厌。”  
“……！”  
“一点都不讨厌……和花阳做那种事情。很喜欢……”  
到最后海未红透的脸和含泪的双眼只能憋出非常细微的声音了，若这里不是人迹罕至又戒律森严的皇宫，花阳真怕自己听不清。  
按理来说平时的海未肯定没办法坦率的说出这种话的，但是联想中的恐惧还有这么多天被搁置的寂寞堵在了心口，直接打碎了羞耻的虚伪掩盖。而花阳转身时一闪而逝的落寞眼光，则让海未好不容易休息了一下的智商也重新火力全开，鼓起勇气拥抱住眼前的爱人。  
“对不起……是我太胆小了。”  
“？”  
“大婚的夜里那次，翻过去的原因……并不是讨厌和花阳做。而是太害羞了。”  
就算是这样花阳你要是强行来的话我也不会拒绝你啊，你为什么就那么实诚呢！  
海未在内心小小的嘟着嘴说着一直以来抱怨着却不敢说出口的话。怀中结实的身体石化般的一愣。  
然后花阳转过身，并不修长却还算宽阔的双臂用尽全身的力量抱紧海未。尽管是清香却带着侵略性的天乾信息素扑面而来，这次的反应比前几次都要剧烈，海未感觉身子一下子软下来了。  
“我……我这么长时间，一直都在想海未酱……！”  
花阳咬着牙不让口中的呜咽声溢出来，紫色的瞳孔中却已经布满了泪水。她抬头正视和她差不多高的海未，咬紧牙关大声吼出心中的期冀：  
“我……这么多天、这么多天……一直都，想和海未酱H！”  
“……我知道啦，不用说的那么大声也可以。”  
“只是、只是不知道为什么，花阳刚才做的那些，是想像真姬酱教我的那些一样让海未酱的身体更开心一点，但是不知道怎么起了反作用了……”  
原来那是想调情吗我以为你要和我摔跤？！西木野你都教了我家花阳什么东西啊？！  
最后知道真相的海眼泪掉下来。但是架不住情绪逐渐高涨的花阳的天乾信息素直接冲撞，身体不仅变得越来越软，下身还渐渐有了更羞人的湿润。  
明明一般来说，地坤只有被标记了才会对自己的天乾有这种剧烈反应的，结果还没标记之前身体就很诚实的来了感觉了吗。  
果然，这副身体命中注定就是要被花阳标记的呢。  
脑海中突然冒出来的想法让海未在泛起小小的幸福的时候耻度又绝地反击了回来。海未只能把自己的脸朝花阳胸前埋得更深一点。  
“只要花阳想的话，我……我也随时都可以……”  
如果是平时海未肯定都已经喊着“破廉耻”一边逃走了，但是这次的海未，不仅没有逃走，反而小鸟依人地靠在花阳温暖的胸口，红潮已经从脸蔓延到了胸口露出来的春光上，刚好被花阳的视网膜记了下来传给大脑。而属于海未动情的地坤的味道，  
目中看着春景，鼻中嗅着春香，心中怀着春情，三面的夹击之下花阳作为一个天乾的潜能已经完全被觉醒。双手神不知鬼不觉的把住了海未的手臂，呼吸也变得粗重起来。  
“海未酱，我现在，就想和你做。”  
海未抬起头，紫色的眼眸因为情欲已经变成了深邃的黑紫色，花阳压着自己的气息努力维持着温柔形象。滑稽中带着丝丝的帅气，居然让人有些欲罢不能。  
海未露出一个舒心的微笑，靠近花阳轻轻亲了她的脸：  
“可以哦……照花阳喜欢做的就好。”

月光杳杳，月影重重，时不时的有黑云行过天空，又不像雨那么直白，只是多添加了几分未知的情欲。白色的夜明珠照着浅紫色的纱幔，不萤自明。数道紫色的影子从顶棚上洒落下来，透亮透亮的又格外的深邃。  
海未想着，就像花阳的眼睛一样啊。  
黑影重重叠叠，一下子覆盖住了夜明珠的光亮。海未抬头，看着花阳不知何时已经撑到了她的身上。那双紫色的瞳孔中闪着温柔而深邃的光。  
夜明珠。  
这才是真正的夜明珠，无论是从哪里，都得不到的——  
“嗯、嗯嗯……嗯啾……”  
花阳倾下身子轻轻吻住了海未娇美柔嫩的唇瓣。夜已深的缘故海未没有点唇脂，这个角度看唇瓣的鲜红才有更高的欲望潜力。花阳的唇舌灵敏的撬开海未的唇齿，搅动着她的香舌四处游走。  
“嗯、嗯嗯唔……咕噜……”  
“唔唔……嗯……海未酱……”  
——也专属于她一人。  
花阳像一朵花，但同时底下也有着数不清的藤蔓。早已不知何时藤蔓已经层层把海未囚禁在名为“爱”的囚笼里了，而海未并不打算脱出，也不想脱出。  
这场长吻的力度和温度都远超平常，海未一时间居然感觉面前有些发白，而花阳也无师自通的摊开了海未的上半身，手指灵敏的铺上海未娇嫩的双乳，缓缓揉捏直到那里紧张的肉渐渐软下来成甜美的模样而顶端渐渐立起来，又调皮的用指尖揉捏着可爱的奶头，轻拢慢捻抹复挑，感觉到身下人更剧烈的情动。  
“咕呜、嗯……还是这个手感，最好……”  
耳畔传来一丝丝的不对劲，但是海未早已经管不了那么多了。胸口还是口腔都算是海未的敏感地，她现在已经完全的没有力气推开花阳，只能瘫在榻上接受花阳温柔而果断的侵略。  
柔软的舌头在横行霸道完自己的统治之后收兵退去，在海未和花阳的唇舌之间拉扯出一条淫糜的银线。被花阳小心地舔了下来，也顺便柔柔的亲了一口海未的唇角。海未浑身提不起力气，只能用尽全力回应着花阳的吻，微微倾起头表示着自己想要主动的心情。  
唇齿交合之后，皇太子的嗓音变得沙哑了些。  
“海未酱真美啊。”  
“说这种话、花阳你真是……唔嗯……”  
还没等海未回答，花阳就又亲了上来，或许是顾忌了很多，这次没有用太大的力道，熟练地样子让人根本没想到这居然是一位处天乾。仅仅是唇瓣的接触，属于年轻天乾的味道就从每个毛孔进入海未的身体，每一次在海未身体上的触碰都带着隐隐约约的酥麻雷电，身体因为羞涩而扭到了一起。  
花阳柔软的指尖牵引着这样让她疯狂的雷电，海未本来就已经涨潮的身体防线渐渐的支离破碎，酥麻的感觉从乳尖随着花阳的手指下滑过白皙平坦的小腹和圆润小巧的肚脐，转移到了茂密而深刻的深蓝色丛林外缘，然而这一切还没这么早就结束，花阳非常体贴的照顾到了海未的敏感，用指尖一圈一圈的在海未丛林外缘划着轨迹。  
“等等……那么做的话……嗯嗯！”  
还未等海未说完，花阳就心满意足的放开了她的双唇，太子的唇瓣狠狠吻住海未右边一直没有照顾过的奶头，不仅用力的吸吮榨取，还恶趣味的用牙齿碰了一下。刺痛伴随着拉扯神经一下子收紧了海未的身体，双臂不由自主的抱紧了花阳的头：“不、不能用咬的啊……”  
“噗、噗噜……如果现在不吸够的话，以后有了孩子就没得喝了。”  
“花阳你在说什么啊……嗯嗯嗯……？！”  
即使是在做着完全不能被理解的事，这位爱吃米饭的小泉同学还是没有放弃对身下尤物的调教。手指在海未的丛林中缓慢的画着圈圈，陡然加快了自己的速度，朝着海未最下方的隐秘蜜裂触碰了去。  
“呜呜！！！”  
本来想再多坚持一下的海未，在刚才的碰撞之中已经被快感和羞耻磨去了自己所有的防御力，忍耐本来就到达了极限。升起的潮水顶碎大坝，体内清澈的欲望一泻千里，完整无误的浇了趴在洞口附近的花阳一手。  
虽然看不到，胸中汹涌的羞耻感也让海未把头埋进花阳温暖饱满的胸口，好像这样就能避免所有的羞耻一样。  
“啊啊……太不知廉耻了……”  
“没什么关系的哦，不如说这样的海未酱我也非常喜欢。”  
花阳抽出湿漉漉的手，想要解开自己的玉带，回复了些许力气的海未连忙伸出手：  
“花阳……这里，交给我就好。”  
“诶？可以是可以啦，不过海未酱要怎么做？”  
“就……”  
海未扶正花阳的身体，伸出修长的手指解开花阳的玉带，属于那人深藏的炽热的欲望几乎要顶穿亵裤，在灵巧的宽解下暴露在了空气中。突然从闷热转到凉意的感觉让花阳一惊，闭上眼睛吸了一口冷气。然而这样的浅凉又在下一刻被另一种温热收了回去，还带着令人舒适的紧致感和湿润。  
花阳睁眼，海未早已经趴在花阳身下，张口含着花阳挺立的分身。  
“海、海未酱？！为什么要……”  
完全没能想到海未居然会帮自己口交，花阳目瞪口呆，满脑子的“谁来救救我”，手都不知道应该放在哪里。胯下深蓝色的小脑袋摇了摇，染上情欲的橙瞳娇媚的瞟了花阳一眼。  
“唔……咕呜，花阳不要动……让我为你服务就好。”  
被她温热的口腔包裹着，霎那间，自己的身体几乎找到了释放的渠道，在她的口中深入浅出，海未软软的小舌头舔舐着欲望的尖端，在冠状沟那里细微的挑了一下，花阳受到刺激一下子把自己的腰挺得笔直，好像刚才属于海未身体内的蓝色闪电都被投回了自己身体里，只觉得身体里所有的血液全都冲向大脑，恨不得一泻千里，花阳忍不住挺腰加速在她口中的律动。  
“哈、啊哈，海未酱……”  
“呜、呜呜呜……”  
即将抵达高潮的前刻，她吐出了含着的那根长枪。欲望突然被收住的感觉真的不好受，花阳忍不住倒抽了一口冷气。  
双手狂乱的把住海未的双肩，她已经无法忍耐，必须告诉她自己真的已经到达了极限。  
“海未酱。”  
“嗯，我知道……”  
其实自己又何尝不一样。  
贝齿轻咬红唇，用刘海作为自己的遮羞布，海未慢慢地对花阳打开了双腿，花阳连忙捂住自己的鼻子不让鼻血流出来，目光却早已经无法从海未身下隐秘的丛林处转移开视线。  
“都、都是只属于花阳的，不、不要那么盯着看也可以……”  
或许是花阳的目光太过于赤裸，海未感觉自己的头脑快要烧起来了，伸手想向前抓住什么东西。然而在还没抓住之前就被另一双同样炽热的手抓住。  
紫色的瞳孔中最后闪过一丝关切：“如果有什么事情，海未酱要和我说的哦。”  
“嗯。”海未反握住花阳的手，和她十指相扣。  
苏醒的天乾炽热顶住海未的肉穴，卡在她的隐秘处的凸起上，小豆豆那里传来的摩擦一圈又一圈的电火花，几乎要让她疯狂。下身的麻痒让海未忍不住收紧了身体，艰难地睁开一只眼看待花阳的情况，结果发现花阳同样是苦恼的表情，肉刃抵在海未的小豆豆上却不知道如何动作。  
“海未酱……”  
花阳此刻的羞耻心也几乎都要爆了，语气里也微微发着抖。  
明明是第二次了啊！结果自己居然还是因为不太明白插哪里所以……啊啊啊谁来救救我啊，花阳你真的太差劲了！  
“……w。”  
感受到丈夫有些急躁甚至要转变为自伤无色的心情，海未明白这是一个好时机，和花阳十指紧扣的手握了她两下，让花阳把视线投影回了她身上。  
“……大概是，在往下一点。”  
带有羞涩的含羞花苞一样的表情，海未配合的抬了抬自己挺翘的臀部，契合着让花阳的坚挺接触到了隐藏在下方的最深处。尖端瞬间开始了剧烈的颤抖，叫嚣着想要冲入最原始的结合。  
花阳回应般的回握住海未的手。  
“海未酱，我要进去了哦。”  
“嗯……来吧。”  
花阳深吸一口气，缓慢的把自己坚硬的分身挺了进去。  
“嗯呜！”  
海未和花阳同时闷哼一声。海未内穴里的紧致远远超出自己的想象，简直要把花阳的肉刃夹断在里面，而同时身下人的剧烈颤抖也出乎自己的意料，海未紧紧的反握着花阳的手，全身的肌肉都绷紧了，眼角不知道因为什么原因而攒出了两颗泪珠。  
花阳连忙倾过身子，把海未的眼泪吻去。  
“海未酱，很疼吗？”  
花阳担忧着看着海未。虽然很丢人，但是初次结合给自己的分身带来的纠缠吸取的快感已经冲垮了她的抵抗力，就算海未要求她拔出来，自己怕是也拧不过牢牢吸附的下半身了。  
海未慢慢地睁开眼睛，努力回应给花阳一个温柔的笑容。  
“没关系的，花阳……”  
我可以生在这个世界，我可以和你结合，已经是最幸福的事情了。  
松开手把修长的双臂攀上花阳的脖颈微微下拉，让金茶色的发丝和深蓝色的发丝有着不同程度的结合，海未用手臂撑着浅浅地亲在花阳的嘴角上。  
“慢一点就好，我没有关系的。”  
紫色的瞳孔和橙色的瞳孔相望，花阳微微垂下眼睑，点了点头。  
“我继续了。”  
“嗯……嗯嗯！”  
下身的抽动还是有些刺痛，但是比起最初已经没那么打紧了。花阳开始轻缓而温柔的抽动，一点点的混着体液和摊开来的处子血慢慢进出。海未伸长了纤颈如同一只折翼的天鹅，然而还是努力对着花阳展开了自己的身体，就像要接受花阳的力量生出新的双翼。而花阳也在认真感受着这样的海未的心情，两个初次交融的心终于在将近二十年的孤单之后首次完全的身心相通，在蓝色和金茶色的交融中拉扯着红色的边界线。  
“哈……啊哈、我，真的，好喜欢海未酱……”  
渐渐涌上来的快感开始侵蚀着花阳的神智，尽管动作依旧温柔，紫瞳却像魔怔了一样的黏着海未走不开了。花阳倾下身子紧紧抱住海未：“我这么久来，一直都想，一直都想……和海未酱做这种事……”  
“从很多年前就开始了……从园田深空将军带你进宫的那天开始……”  
“花阳我啊……我就好喜欢你啊……”  
“尽管当时缠着母皇定下了婚约，但是一直以来还是担心，会不会被你嫌弃呢……”  
“所幸，海未酱也能喜欢我，真的太好了……”  
“出征在外的这十四天……哈啊，没有一天不是想着海未酱……”  
抽动在海未从带有痛苦到快感逐渐占了上风的动人的呻吟声中缓慢加速，细密的汗水不断地从花阳的额头上落下来，有兴奋也有谨慎。粗长的肉刃带着食人花盛开般的乱洒青荷，以玉石俱焚的力道一次次和海未深刻结合。  
“呼、呼哈，海未酱、我……我……我好爱你……”  
“嗯……嗯呜呜……我也……花阳……”  
只要打开了接触的第一步，隐藏的天乾本能就已经完全打开，已经不需要任何的知识和指导，凭着自己肉体的意识就完全知道应该怎么做。花阳把自己同时具有天乾的健壮和成熟女性的柔美的身体覆在地坤的身上，火枪已经不知何时开始加速开始了正式的跃进运动。  
“哈、海未酱、海未酱……”  
一遍又一遍念着身下爱人的名字，浑身的血液都已经凝聚在了身下一点，花阳几乎感觉自己已经完全无法冷静了。她附下身迷乱的在海未精致的锁骨上种下一朵又一朵的碎花，就像是除了天乾正常的标记地坤之外，还要在她身上留下“小泉花阳”专属的另外一种证据一样。海未搂紧了她的脖子，把自己娇美的身体更接近的靠上去送给花阳，允许她在自己的身上做出更多表示占有权的证据。  
“呜、唔啊啊，花阳……花阳……”  
“海未酱……！”  
已经无法忍耐了，事情发展的速度完全超乎两个人的想象。火枪已经以能摩擦出火星的速度在海未紧致的内穴中操着，属于海的公主的内里吸引简直仿佛海底的龙卷，几乎要把花阳整个人吸进去，连肉体带灵魂。  
名器。  
花阳禁不住想到了真姬在《御坤十八掌》中用的那个名词，但是完全不清楚海未究竟算是哪一种。而且自己已经完全没办法去思考这种事情了，只是想要最原始的身心相通，和她一起，永远一起。  
腰发大力气的撞击着海未的臀，一下一下的拍打声和淫荡的水声融为一体，业已进入最后的冲刺。海未动情而淫乱的表情和属于储君的高贵的榻面二者融为一体，激发了花阳内心的野性，使得花阳完全依靠着欲望快速的操弄她。从肉刃触碰的内里的水纹，也告诉花阳海未已经和她一样都坚持到了极限。花阳把海未翻过身来，顶着她的后背爆裂抽插。  
“海未酱……我要射进去了……”  
“花阳、花阳……射进来，标记我，标记我……”  
得到的回应比自己想象的更加主动，花阳的双眼已经忘情的燃烧，下身传来剧烈地颤抖，花阳用天乾的力道把海未抱了起来，在七次攻城木的撞击之下把憋到极限的浓浊混白的液体射满了海未的子宫，同时张口咬破了海未后颈的腺体，注入了信息素。  
“唔啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
在绝顶的冲击之下泄身带来的快感化为海啸淹没了，海未双眼发白意识陷入混沌，腺体中的液体滚着气泡迅速冷却凝结，标记已完成。属于被标记的地坤的水蓝色香味信息素一下子被混入了标记的天乾的米饭香味，散发着一种格外诱人的松烟入墨。  
花阳擦了一把头上的汗，轻轻把海未放在床上趴在她身上，作为天乾第一次的标记也完全不轻松，一只手把玩着海未娇嫩的乳房，花阳蹭了蹭海未的耳朵。  
“海未酱还好吗？”  
海未摇了摇头，用纤细的手指轻轻抚弄着花阳的金茶色发丝。仅仅是沉默了一会儿，“再来一次也可以的。”  
“诶？”  
“如果花阳不嫌弃的话……再来一次，也可以的……”  
虽然看不见海未的表情，但是从她越来越小的声音完全可以推测出海未的脸怕不是已经红透了。  
所幸花阳还是意识到海未那句话的意义。呆滞了一会儿之后温柔俊美的脸上逐渐绽放开一个甜美的笑脸：  
“嗯，义不容辞。”  
说着金茶色的人影又重叠在了海蓝色的人影上面。夜明珠照着纱幔重重叠叠，在月光的招摇下更加诱惑了。

月色正浓。  
金茶发的皇帝站在御花园的中心湖中。月亮倒映在手中夜光杯里的酒中，泛着酡红的颜色，就如同喝了酒的皇帝本人脸色一样。  
正是帝国皇帝，小泉蝶夜。  
“来来来，爱卿也喝一杯。”  
“臣遵命。”  
红发的锦袍女子，西国公大司马、幽州牧西木野瑞妃恭敬地接过酒杯，在皇帝的授意下一饮而尽。小泉蝶夜微笑着看着西木野瑞妃喝下那杯酒，露出了有些落寞的笑容。  
“有的时候朕真是觉得教太子的东西太少了呢。”  
“？皇上何出此言？”  
突然提到储君，瑞妃还以为另有深意，抬头看蝶夜却依旧没有什么表情，也就放下了心，而蝶夜看见瑞妃突然变得严肃，还忍不住苦笑了一下。  
“没什么，只是为人父母总是忍不住担心一下。”  
蝶夜从瑞妃身边走过，金色的龙袍划着仁德的威严宛如一道风。月光从冠冕上的十二道鎏上滑下来，照亮了她袍子上的龙纹：  
“朕还要多多拜托园田家的那个蓝发小女孩了，太子那么喜欢她，真的是一件好事啊。”  
说着话的小泉蝶夜回过头来露出了发自内心的微笑，紫色的双瞳中满满的都是仁德的慈悲和善意，还有为人父母的祝福。

【END】  
2019.7.28 21:53  
己亥六月廿六


End file.
